


My wish was your curse.

by ItamiiUwU



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't want to give spoilers but this is sad, Songs inspired me, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiiUwU/pseuds/ItamiiUwU
Summary: Netto never get the time to know a lot from his twin, but, he was a kid, right?A kid who was only envy of his perfect twin.And why,, why he was crying in front of that lapid with his twin name? When he don't appreciate him before.Wishes sometimes can become true. And be a curse.





	My wish was your curse.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what the heck I was thinking when I made this, i mean, I LOVE this twins but,,
> 
> Hehe, just, see this little one shot to know why, omg, I'm so sad now.  
> I need to medicine right now jk jk

Maybe he was a little to perfect in his eyes, but why him? Why his twin?

There are two you know, not only his twin exists right here. They know that, but still, they don't get a piece of earth to him.

He starts to hate his twin, but he knows that he is the favourite for his twin. Saito always told him that, and he loves to be his favourite.

They were just still kids, they don't know what kind of actions can hurts a lot. And never mention the fact that words can hurt too, never. That's obvious.

 

"Nee Saito-nii, do you like football?" He asks.

"I'm not very good like you Netto, and, still, I don't know if I can do it well..." He says, Netto feel proud to be the one to learn that first. Before, Saito was the first to know something that he never know until they told him." You're proud of yourself, right?" he grinned.

"Of course! I'm the first now hehe~!" He laughs, and then he got the hand of his twin." You know, you can be good at this if you try."

"I-I don't k-know Netto, I'm not sure about this." He says worried, he know his health and how weak he is right now." I'm not that strong to kick the ballon so hard."

"Oooh, c'mon! You always say that! For once, do what I want you to try, you did it for me before!" He yells, but still, his twin maintain his soft smile. That confuse him.

"I can't, I– don't have the time to practice with sports, and you know that. I told you before."

 

That was all to get Netto upset and angry, he always try to do something for his twin, to get his with him for a little fun.

But, he isn't like to get fun right now. Before, he just sigh at that and give him the best of his smiles. And just run to get fun and defeat the others students in that game.

Saito was always watching him from far, but he wanted him right here, in the middle of this kind of battle for the ball. Just to reach victory.

But always, always, there was a  ** _but_**. And now, he isn't in the mood to just what he always do. He wanted his twin for himself too.

 

"Why..."

"Netto?"

"Why are you always rejecting me?! I try everything! Is because I don't like you or something?!"

"It's not like that Netto! I p-promise!" In his eyes, he can see sadness and worry, but he dind't care a thing, not right now.

"So what?! Tell me what's wrong with us! Tell me! I'm not that small to know what bother you!"

"I..." Saito doesn't feel like to talk right now, not about  _that._ But still, he need to calm down his twin, but, how?

"I'm waiting."

"I, I just don't feel like to do that things, that's– all." He look at another direction, Netto is feeling betrayed by how his twin just don't look at him in the eyes.  _'I don't know what kind of things will you say to me, if I said you what Papa told me. I'm sorry Netto, i'm really sorry...'_

"You know, I always envy you when you start to get attetion from all this kids and you were the only one from us." Saito gasp at that, surprised. "And, I just think that I was hating you, but I just remind myself that you always love me, but now, what I can think about you?" Saito doesn't know what to say now, he was starting to feel a pain in his chest." What? Don't look at me like that, you know it!"

"I–"

"You nothing! You always think of yourself before me! You're always busy doing something, without me! I just wanted to be with you more time, but you never understand ME!" His screams just hit the heart of Saito, who, don't know why, start to feeling pain." Don't say anything to me! It's over! You're not my  **friend**! You're not my  **twin**! And you wil never be part of my life!  _ **I hate you!**_ " He push him with force, just to hear how his twin falls in the ground. "I wish that you we're different, or, never born like this!"

 

Slowly, in the eyes of Saito, Netto was running in the opposite direction of him, without taking a break. Saito feel the pain more, in his chest, he put his hand there to get away from it, but doesn't work, and then starts to don't get air.

A teacher comes, just to see the poor child in the ground with pain. She knows the health of him, and was about to reprend his twin about the healthy of the other twin, but don't getting time to do it. In the other hand, she starts to call an ambulance, and after that, the parents.

Saito wasn't in a healthy state, even when he was born. And the school was warned about that matter.

In the other part, Netto was begin reprend for another teacher, who saw what happened. And when Netto just look at another direction, he saw the ambulance taking his twin, his eyes doesn't want to believe what he was seeing. They always hate the hospitals, in that place all what they can see was medicaments and things that they don't want to know what kind of things they can do, it was scary. But, seeing how his twin was taken, he felt all his world falling down.

Then, he run to the ambulance, just to scream his twin name and getting stopped by a hand, he look at behind, just to see his father.

He feelt the bitter tears began slowly down on the ground. Sobs was all what he can hear.

 

* * *

 

 

"I don't know that! I never know that by just pushing him would hurt him!" He sobs, his father tries to cheer him up a little. He can see his other son connected to machines with doctors in his sides." I never meant to hurt him! It's all my fault!"

"No no, it wasn't your fault, it's mine." He sees the confuse look in that teary face."I never told you before, and I just make Saito promise me that he will never told you, until you we're in the age to understand well." He feel guilty, expecting yells from his son, but not a hug.

"You better told me something before! I would understand that, but, wh-why now?" He starts to sob again. His father taking care of his little son, meanwhile his wife is trying her best to no be weak in front of her son.

"Netto, you need to know that, before, you never pay attention to importants matters, like this one..."She can't take it the sight to see his other son like,, that." But, Saito always try to be strong in front of you, even if that means to lie at you."

"And now, maybe, he never expect to show his weak part, his heart, who loves you with all the sweet and kindness he had." He saw how his son start to crying again." Don't cry, he never wanted you to cry, be strong for him, okay?"

"S-su–re. " He tries to stop his cry.

 

He tries to look strong when that doctor appears and say the healt of his twin, making an apologize for that wishes he make before in their discussion.

All what he wanted was to feel like twins for once, just one more time. Wait, why he just think about 'one more time' when it's supposed to be 'like always'? He don't get it.

Maybe, something very strong is about to happen.

The door is open, the doctor is here.

 

"Hikari Yuuichiro?" He calls.

"Yes, sir? How is my son?" He ask worried.

"Well, he isn't that good right now, and he needs a lot of rest and well, begin connected to make sure his heart is still funcional."The Hikari's just hear with attention at his words." By the way, he need to stay here until we're sure that he won't... oh god, i'm not good saying this things to familys with small childrens."

"Oh god..."Haruka starts to broke in a silent sob. His husband was serious at this rate, supporting his wife who was holding in him.

"What is? Saito-nii will be fine?" Netto is confused with thi.s

"I'm not sure about that, but,, "he sighs." maybe we can't save his life for tomorrow, but we're trying to, but if we failed doing that, then he will die."

"... Die?" That words scary him, and doesn't want to believe it again. He don't want, then, with all the emotions getting mixed at once he falls before he was hold by the doctor.

"For god sake, take care of his other son, now, I will go to try to do something about that..." The doctor returns to the door, not before given in the arms of thr Yuuichuro his son." Pray for him to be safe."

 

The family wasn't feeling that good right now, and all they can do was supporting their twins. But now, they can only support his one son.

Netto in his dreams, it was with Saito, getting fun with all the fun things they can do, playing and laughing.

But reality don't like it, and his dream become a nightmare.

 

* * *

 

Netto always visit his twin, just to see how awful that machines look to see. And how his twin tries to smile at him.

He was worried how his twin was here, if he was feeling well, getting care well, or maybe getting a little of fun in this awful place. Netto tries to get some games to play with his twin, always, just to see his soft and warm smile.

He always adore his twin, he apologies with him before. He was relieved at that point.

But now, he was in the house, waiting for his mother to go to the hospital and see his twin, but she never come until the night, she was tired. He understand, she was trying her best too.

He got a blanket to cover his mother, who was laying in the sofa tired.

 

"Goodnight Mama, maybe tomorrow we can see Saito-nii." He smiles cheerfully." I wonder how is he..."

 

He realized he was in his bedroom, looking at the empty bed in his side.

His background turned into a sad one. He miss a lot Saito.

 

"I hope he's well." Given a smile look at the photo in his desk, say. "Goodnight Saito-nii."

 

He fell asleep.

... And the nightmare was starting again.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Papa?" Saito was surprised by his father. He was waiting for his twin to come, like his mother too. "Where is Netto?"

"He's in the house, your mother is tired to doing work, maybe she just pass out in the house to sleep. How are you feeling?" He asks softly.

"From now, well, the medic and doctor says that something was wrong but, they don't told me what is." His look was worry, Yuuichuro tries to change the subject.

"What do you think about the navis?" He was working in that still, but he wanted to get that worry away from his son. And it works.

"I think that's cool, maybe, if I can get out of here I want one on our 13th year, I'm sure that Netto will love to have one!" His cheerful smile, makes Yuuichiro sad, he know that disease can't have a cure, but still... "I want one who is strong, funny, cheerfully and don't give up no matter what!"

"You're discribing Netto, maybe you want a navi like him?"

"O-Oh..." He gets embarrased, his father laughs at his face." W-Well, maybe yes, because I can't think of someone who obeys every demand."

"I agree, you two maybe can get a navi who is like the other." The two laugh at that.

"I'm happy." Says. "I'm happy and scared, but, I want to think that I would get out of here and go to Netto, playing together, messing around, that's my dream, and my wish is to be always with him."

 

Yuuichiro don't get a sight to told his son about what kind of disease he have, he was sure about that, there was no cure. It's cruel, awful and horribly how his son wouldn't see his twin grop up with him.

Making dreams true, like wishes too, he thinks.  _Maybe, with the DNA I get from him, I can.._

Like the reality just hear them, the machine who was making that beep sounds, stop doing it slowly, jus to continue a straight sound.

_**Beep** _

_**Beep** _

_**Beep** _

**_Beep_ **

_**Be—** _

The sound of the awful beep wasn't here, just a straight sound, the doctor doesn't know what to do right now, he tried all. All.

He can't believed it, he just lost another patient with that damn disease, the VHN.

He give a look at the great scientist, who wasn't that great right now, he was holding the body of Saito, who was his son. Who is dead now.

Yuuichiro was in a lot of tears, his mind trying to belive that this was a nightmare. One, that he hope to wake up soon.

But that never happen.

 

* * *

 

 

Netto don't want to be here, in front of that lapid, not right now, not right now.

This morning, his mother was crying loudly, he support her, without knowing what wss making her cry, and then, his dad comes and told him what happen that night.

He was with a blank face, he don't want to believe that. Never, he try to smile for him, but can't do it.

 

That name, the body inside, selled, apart from all the world. Death. Death.

Saito is dead. Is dead. Dead...

He feel the bitter tears in his face, he was crying with no stop, hurt in the most deep in his heart. He don't wanna to leave his side, he don't want!

He fall down in his knees, he can't support his umbrella anymore, he let it roll. All what he want is to hear that soft voice, calling him. He want it.

Why is the reality so cruel to him? Why he don't just try to support like him too? Why right now he have this thoughts? He is an idiot. He know it, he tries to smile, but the bitter tears don't let him to do it.

He is broken now, the lost of his only twin, who was resting in the heaven. Hopping the best for him, just for him... 

Then, he screams in dispair. The people keeping silence, they know how painful is to the young Hikari, they know it, they let him scream all what he want.

Because, Saito Hikari was no longer here anymore.

 

"We promise to stay always together, why now? Saito-nii, comeback to me, please, I pray..." His dispair was the result of the pain in his heart and throat, he sobs. Letting all go off of himself. "Saito-nii! SAITO-NII!  _ **NII-SAN!**_ " He screams.

 

From the far, an older version of him is watching, with tears in his eyes like his young version. He doesn't know, but he believed that this was a dream.

He start to see all with darkness, older Netto in his fear try to get away from it.

He hear his name...

* * *

 

 

"Netto-kun! Netto-kun! Wake up!" Rockman was here, in his side, in his human custome." You were getting nightmares again."

"It was a dream..."

"Yes. What happen?" Worried, that look in that eyes, green eyes, and not like his brown eyes." Netto-kun...?"

"It's nothing, I, just missed how your eyes was brown, like mines, but yours are cool." He said, trying to get himself cheer up.

"... You still miss him, right?" His voice, a little distant.

"Rockman..."

"I know, but I'm still not acustomized this form of someone who was living here." That fearful eyes, Netto hug him in his surprise.

"You're like him, you always take care of me, and, even if I don't know a lot of what happen with you before, I still want to be with you." He says, for the confort of the navi, he hug him back." Promise me to not separet again."

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> uwahh, it's 4 a.m  
> Goodnight, I need to wake up like 10
> 
> Fuck fuck feelingssss


End file.
